I'll Tell You No More Lies
by FallenShateiel
Summary: PWRW... Oneshot. Percy's a journalist that travels to war torn countries... and Ron's an Auror.Also when I say Pakistan... just pretend I'm really saying Palestine... I got mixed up, and don't feel like looking at this fic anymore.


Title: I'll Tell You No More Lies.

Author: FallenShateiel

Rating: NC17

Warning:

Summary: Percy's a journalist and Ron is an Auror. They haven't seen each other for a long time.

---------------------------

A lot of things have happened over the years since the War.

Some of them are surprisingly good.

Such as Harry Potter marrying into the Weasley family. Which was something to really celebrate since Ginny and he had been running around each other for nearly half a decade…

The wedding itself was something out of a story book. The white- creamy coloured look of everything with the beautiful bride and handsome groom. The best man with vivid red hair, the same coloured hair as the bride and most of the others that are involved intimately with the wedding…

It was beautiful and peaceful. Full of a love that knows no bounds and will forever be there even…

Even though there is one person missing.

But he's been missing for many years now, so why should anyone bother with him for the wedding?

Besides it was only the mother of the bride who wanted him there.

However even with the sorrows that everyone at the wedding had felt for the loses they have suffered for the past year, everything seemed to be forced into light for this momentous occasion.

-------------------------

Ron Weasley sighed as he stared at the picture taken only a couple of months ago.

He's happy with his life just the way it is.

He's 18 nearly 19 and is on his way to become an Auror.

Which has been his dream ever since he was fourteen and the idea was planted in his head.

Before that he had this ridiculous dream of becoming the star Quidditch player that would lead the Chudley Cannons to victory… for like the first time in a million years.

Unfortunately for this young man his brothers still can't let that go.

--------------------

"Will you hurry up!"

He's been waiting for the goddamned machine to spit out his lead for about five mintues.

'He' does not have time for this!

He pinches his nose for about the fourth time in the space of 30 seconds. His pinky finger goes out and flicks his glasses.

He wishes he had taken a cup of coffee and 20 tons of nicotine this morning.

But NOOO. He had to just get all health concerned and quit his nicotine intake and caffeine…

Stupid really.

"Hey Weasley, the boss wants to see you." The chest nut haired man says as he walks past biting into a muffin.

'That's the same fuck that told who told me to get healthier. Saying my body's like a temple!" The man with the name 'Weasley' looks down.

"More like a hut" He mutters to himself. "At most."

-------------------

If there's one thing that over the years that he's been able to retain as knowledge it's what he doesn't pay attention to.

Like how he ended up just getting fired from one of the only jobs he had ever wanted because of stupid choices on his part.

He could just call himself brain dead for picking a career that is completely on the other side of the spectrum than his previous.

At least his previous didn't require him trapeezing through the most impossible environments, asking some of the most ridiculous questions…

It sort of frustrates him yet at the same time pisses him off because he does actually kinda like his job. Despite the fact that he's feeling as though he's betraying his old self.

After all he is a reporter/journalist.

Who used to be an ex- politician.

Though damned if he'll admit that around either politicians or other reporters/journalists…

That's asking to be burned at the stake as a witch…

Which is another thing that he'll never admit to…

------------------------

He sometimes wonders what he did to deserve this.

To be stuck for the next two and a half weeks in a tent with a bunch of sweaty soldiers who go out to kill so called 'insurgents' and be damned to hell if innocent people crossing the street get called into gun fire because of it…

Oh. Sorry his mistake.

Not innocent's, 'civilian casualties that are completely unavoidable but also somehow justifiable'.

Excuse him while he turns over and spits out the gruel they call 'food'.

-----------------

God!

They have showers.

And deodorants for men you know!

Sometimes he wishes he was a chick so that he could at least be without poison from the smell killing him.

And there goes the fact that he promised himself that he wouldn't smoke anymore.

It was shot to hell the moment he realized that he was going to be stuck for two weeks covering as a reporter for the Afghanistan War Scene.

Which he knows is something that's going to end up with him going to fuckin' Iraq to cover the shit that's going on over there.

Which is something he doesn't want to do.

After all he doesn't agree with any of this shit against terrorism because the biggest terrorists he's ever known have been creepy men with some fuckin' logo burned into their skin. Not some man with long hair and a scarf wrapped ceremoniously around his head.

From what he knows they weren't Muslim.

'Though you never know.'

Well, this journalist is going to assume they aren't Muslims.

-------------------

"What's yer name, eh?" The man who asks that question has blood running down the side of his face and a high tech gun sitting right by the medical table beside him.

The red head sighs as he says, "Percy Weasley." He doesn't like talking about himself when he's in the medical tent.

He doesn't like being around people who are hurt or sick.

He never has. When his brothers or sister were sick he always asked to stay at a relatives house until they got better.

It's a quirk he has.

"However, as I was asking,

What committed you to agreeing to come here?"

The injured man laughs a dry laugh.

"Oh man. I joined to military to become a pilot. Never had a choice before they sent me here…"

The man goes on a ramble while Percy writes it down. Though the question is always at the back of his head;

'How did you make a mistake by becoming a foot soldier instead of a pilot?'

-------------------

It bothers Percy knowing that he's seeing something that a lot of people back in England or anywhere in the Western World would love to see.

The bombs that go off close to one of the many military bases he's been circulating around these past few days.

The noise of all the machinery and jets that fly over past.

The companies of soldiers that march by at all hours of the night.

Some of them are young that are just coming in.

---------------

Percy won't admit it but it bothers him knowing that there are several dead bodies in the medical tent that are men he's talked to for his articles.

But as he talks to the video recorder in front of him, and listens to the questions that are being asked of him through a satellite radar that is plugged into his ear; he can't help but remember the people…

"Well, Arden there are several aspects that the soldiers here have told me are some of the worst that they've covered about the Taliban insurgents--"

He can see his reflection in the black screen before him.

His red hair that glints in the constant sun light. The glasses that reflect back at him dismissing the idea of him having brown eyes. His soft delicate features and his obvious struggle against growing a beard.

God, he hates that constant stubble.

------------------------

"… I'll need you to go to the Gaza Strip for a couple of days before the election of the new government."

"I thought that they just got that Hamas."

"NO you idiot! I keep telling you that the Hamas is the leading government in Pakistan. They are the reason behind the suicide bombers!"

"I thought that was just speculation?"

"Listen I need you to go to the Gaza Strip to get both sides of the Israelites and the Pakistani that live there."

"Fine."

---------------------------

Gaza Strip.

That is a place that Percy was always interested in.

Though not of the recent history of the place. Gaza was an ancient gateway to Palestine on the road to Egypt. Gaza was one of five Philistine cities along the southern coast that successfully resisted Israelite conquest until Jadah's Macabee's brother Jonathan captured it ca 150 BCE. It was virtually destroyed by Alexander Jannai for revolting ca 96 BCE. But it was rebuilt as a Roman city by Gabinius. In Acts8:26 it is the setting for Philip's conversion of an Ethiopian eunuch. But it was more than 300 years before it became a center for Christians.

It was also a place that some of the greatest discoveries in magic were made.

Though Percy figures that's something that he shouldn't think about as he stares the destruction that he surveys the area.

He doesn't know much about what's been happening here.

Though he knows the basic background. That this is the place that Israel and Pakistan have been fighting over for the past century.

He knows that it's pride and the fact that Pakistan still don't acknowledge that there is a state of Israel.

He knows that the Hamas government and the continuing broken promises of a maintained peace treaty still alludes the problems here…

He sighs as he asks the camera man to start rolling as the time comes for his correspondent in England to ask him questions.

-----------------------------------

"So Percy, would you at all reconsider taking your job back at the Ministry for Magic?" The woman talking to him is that phoney Rita Skeeter. Her painted lips and ugly magenta robe reminds Percy of the days when he hated having to conduct interviews with this same woman.

"No." He figures such a simple question deserves the same simple answer.

Besides he's still pissed that on his second day home after nearly a month abroad his bombarded by this goddamned woman and the stupid fuckin' oppression regime dictatorship World he left so long ago…

OK maybe it wasn't so long ago.

But two years is long enough for him to move on.

------------------------------

"So dinner at eight?"

"Yeah sure."

Why do his bosses always ask him to dinner as if he has a choice in the decisions they make for him?

-------------------

When he arrives at the Muggle restaurant he's asked to remove his dinner coat.

He's wearing a rumpled blue shirt and black trousers that are in the same state. He's really too lazy to bother with trying to straighten himself for what he assumes is going to be a relatively short dinner engagement. But he's brought along a pack of cigarettes if that's not the case.

His boss is around 64 and still has the same passion as he did when he offered to sponser most of Percy's travelings.

Offered isn't quite the word.

More like Told Percy that he was going to sponser him.

"Percy! My boy. Glad you could come. I ordered some wine, though some vodka for you since I know you enjoy that much more than wine."

Of course he does. In the past year Percy's had enough bar meetings with this man for him to know his tastes.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees some people have looked up from a rather huge gathering of people. Curiously he turns his head only to catch the sight of nearly a dozen people with his red hair…

Percy doesn't bother with them.

Instead he sits down across from his boss and asks about what he's to do this time.

"Well my boy, you know that the BBC is considering you as a full international correspondent? After your reports on the Gaza and Iraq they figure you're probably the best. So right now, I'll just be asking you to go Australia to talk about the--" Percy tunes the old man out in favour of asking a waiter passing for an astray.

"Sorry sir, but this is the non-smoking section."

…

"Don't look at me like that my boy, I had thought you told me before you left for Afghanistan that you quit." At least the old man had the decency to look ashamed.

Percy nods a dismissal to the waiter.

He then takes a gulp of the burning liquid near his dinner plate.

He silently grieves about not taking any cigarette breaks since mid- noon.

-----------------------

He hasn't paid any attention to the table that seems oddly quiet for such a large group.

After all he's trying to get his head over the fact that he might have a permanent job rather than being the freelancer he's been for the past three years.

It bothers him. The aspect of two different permanent careers that he can choose from in his future spectrum.

After all, it took him months after losing one of said careers to get another way of earning money for food and rent.

So when the dinner ends he stands up to take his leave and walks past the table he doesn't notice. Walking out to the street where he turns left in order to catch a ride on the Tube back to his apartment.

------------------

He's trying to figure out why the hell people don't just move out of London in order to allow him to actually see that there is indeed a sky in the ancient city.

It startles him to no end when his arm is roughly grabbed and the cigarette falls from his yellow stained fingers. He's about to turn around and nearly bite the head off the arsehole that dares touch him--

The earth swirls and his stomach lifts up goes in twisted circles…

When he looks around him in the blur the sudden realization on where the hell he is comes upon him.

He can't help the snarl that comes out of him as he stares right behind him at the red heads and others that seem to surround him in the familiar sitting room.

"Why the fuck am I here!"

------------------

Needless to say this isn't the happiest of reunions between family members that this rusticity old house has seen.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" He can't help it really. His anger is there. And goodness knows that he's a hot head.

The furious look of two identical faces come forward.

One of them has the audacity of smashing Percy in the face with a freckled fist.

Which forces Percy to retaliate with one of his own.

"FRED! DON'T YOU DARE HIT YOUR BROTHER!"

"HE HIT HIM BACK!"

"GINERVA--"

Percy can't stand it when his mother screeches.

Never could.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The silence that resonates his ears as he swore at his mother.

No one swears at Molly Weasley.

Not even her estranged son.

So he's not really surprised when he's slapped across the face and screamed at the get out of her house.

Which he gladly does considering he never wanted to be there in the first place.

-----------------

He walked down all the way to St. Owlery to catch the bus to the train to Kings Cross that he should have never had to.

Percy doesn't want to analyze why he had to do this.

All he knows is that he doesn't like doing magic anymore and hasn't carried his wand with him for a year and a half.

When he's on the train he tries to figure where he got the courage to say that to his mother. As well as throw the first punch ever to one of the Twins. After all he's never done it before so why should he have started now?

Then he remembers what he told himself in the mirror after he found out that Dumbledore was dead and he was going to soon be out of a job.

"I'll tell you no more lies…" Percival Ignatius Weasley whispers this so softly that it sounds like a sigh to the person sitting beside him.

-------------------------

In the morning he packs the usual two shirts, pants, underwear and seven pairs of socks.

For some reason he's always running out of socks when he goes out on assignments.

"What happened?" The sudden voice makes Percy tense and jump at the same time.

He looks up sharply to look into the face of his youngest brother.

The same face that always crunched in irritation around him when they lived at the Burrow together. The same face that had always looked at him with resentment as though Percy was the only prat in the world.

Which Percy always found irritating.

After all the biggest idiot that he's ever encountered had his own double.

"What happened to what?" Percy's tired. He doesn't sleep very much. Which makes him perfect for the line of work that he's doing at the moment.

"What happened to you Perce?" The nickname was another thing he's hated. He hates nicknames. Perce, Perk, Perfect Percy, Perfect Poof…

All of it pissed him off.

"My name is Percy." He says this stiffly as he goes back to zipping up the duffle bag that's seen better days.

Probably before it met it's time with Percy.

"You never would have hit back before?" He won't let up will he?

"I would have never said the word 'Fuck' around your mother as well." He would have pissed his pants if he had Molly yelling at him.

"She's your mother too!" The hot headedness must be a genetic condition.

"Well, thank you for reminding me. For a moment there I thought I was one of the creations made in a bowl." He says this dryly knowing full well that Ron wouldn't get it.

"You are such a fuckin' arsehole." The hissing in the voice adds to the venom in the words.

Percy smiles inwardly.

He has to make this worse.

Retribution for the fuckin' stuff his so called family put him through. All the expectations and failures. All the misconceptions and stubborn pride each side has.

He looks at his younger brother's blue eyes. Finding a little disconcerting that he actually has to tilt his eyes up to look him dead on. After all Percy is rather tall and to find someone taller has always thrown him off.

He leans forward in order to intimidate his younger brother. Saying in a low silkily voice rusted by his smoking… he conned it off of Snape.

"Well, I'll make sure to never bother you,

So long as you do the same courtesy."

He smiles inwardly. Knowing his brother will growl and storm out of his life and never bother him again.

---------------------------

Ron isn't sure why he did it.

All he knows is that when he tilted his head and captured those cherry lips that seemed to spill out poisons, he didn't feel 'Percy' flinch or move away.

So when Percy doesn't respond it makes Ron mad, even more upset than the words that came out of that stupid mouth.

So he plunges that mouth and locks eyes with the brown ones. Making the body come towards his own and aggressively asserting his dominance on the body in front of him.

His frustration with this man, who tastes of that awful nicotine and coffee, makes him forget that this is indeed his brother.

No, it is 'Percy'.

This arsehole has never really been his brother.

Even when he was a kid this person was never his family. So cold and withdrawn…

Ron will never admit it to anyone but he's always been attracted to this man. His wiry frame and stupid glasses. The paleness of his skin, the rosy colours of his lips and blushes…

Ron groans in to the mouth of 'Percy'.

But when the body wrenches away from him and the eyes close only to open with fire in them.

"Nice try." The malice in the voice and on the lips that are shiny from their firm attachment to Ron's…

Ron still hasn't moved when the apartment door slams in the distance of the bedroom.

Instead he goes and sits on the bed that the owner didn't even bother to tidy.

----------------------

Percy Weasley is tired.

He's tired of airports and traveling that leads to nowhere because everything he says to these people has been said before and everything he's reported has been reported faster in a thousand different languages and countries…

So when he comes home and finds that they've lost his small luggage in Heathrow Airport, and he's forced to wait around for nearly a half an hour for them to tell him they'll send it in the mail…

He's exhausted and pissed off.

When he finds that he's going to have to pay for a cab to the subway…

Needless to say when he finally walks into the door of his apartment to find that there is someone already there….

Who seems to be living there…

He freaks.

------------------------

Ron Weasley has had a hard day.

Having to retain ex- Death Eaters that were trying to escape Azkaban obviously forgetting that they were on a remote island surrounding by Merlin Knows What in the waters…

Needless to say all of it wears him down.

To the point he can't wait to get home and soak in his bath.

He finds that when he finishes Apparating to the apartment and the world stops spinning that he's faced with the destruction of nearly everything.

"So. What is your reasoning this time." It really is a rhetorical question.

Ron surveys the area around him. The broken picture frames and containers from all over…

He sighs and flicks his wand to cast a 'Reparo' before he goes and sits down at the small kitchen table with another red haired man.

"Why did it take you so long?" He can't see the face that he's always secretly thinking about. The hand is in front of it clutching at the forehead. The red haired curls falling all over the place. Licking themselves over the long and slender fingers…

The man is slumped. Defeated looking though Ron thinks he's just tired.

"I've been here since you left." Ron thinks he should fill the silence since it's obvious that he won't.

"I. I… I didn't know what to do. I tried to go back home and live there. But I kept coming back here. So I decided just to stay…" Ron trails off.

To be honest he isn't sure why he stayed.

It's not as if he expected he would have been welcomed.

There's a long sigh.

"I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this when I wake up."

Ron looks forlornly at the couch.

"I took over the bed too."

"Too bad."

"For you or for me?"

As far as Ron's concerned there is no way he's going to sleep on that couch.

He's too damned tall.

------------------------------

Percy wakes up first.

He feels the heat of the person beside him as he turns to lay on his back.

It should feel more uncomfortable than this.

After all it's been years since he's had a lover.

Or a need to have someone in a bed with him.

But he stares at the ceiling wondering what happened to him to make him fall into the positions that he does.

------------------

Ron can feel the bed tremble as Percy gets up. Or rather tries to.

"Why do I want you?" Ron isn't prepared for himself to speak.

As Percy isn't prepared to hear this question.

"I don't know."

"Can I have you?" Ron isn't sure why he's asking all that he knows is that if he's facing the other way and can't see the face of the man behind him his heart isn't going to stop.

"I don't know."

"… Then…" Ron trails off. He doesn't know what he's asking for.

He isn't sure why he's waited so long for this one person.

"Then what?" Percy's voice is soft and rusty.

Ron sighs.

Percy doesn't know why he's hesitating.

He doesn't know what he's hesitating for.

But when he leans forward to kisses the freckled shoulder in front of him he knows he's answered Ron's second question.

------------------------------------

The first time is awkward.

Not because both of them are domineering.

But because Percy's still tired and Ron's muscles are still sore.

But when Percy's inside of Ron and Ron's riding with the wayes he forgets himself and moves with the body connected to his.

The sound of the headboard smashing against the wall as the bed trembles under they're weight. Ron breathes in the smell of both Percy's sweat and their combined sex…

He moves his head back and feels his body tense as he gives a final sigh before ending off with a shriek.

----------------------------------

The second time is more satisfying.

For Ron because he finally manages to get Percy to take off the ridiculous beard that scratches his body.

For Percy because he's laying down holding the hips of the tall man who rides his cock as if it's the only thing this world keeping him grounded.

Clutching the headboard above Percy's head as Ron impales himself hard on the cock below him.

When Ron comes in Percy's hand and manages to get some of himself in Percy's mouth Percy groans and his own semen goes up Ron's arse.

When they've both settled down and are lying in the mess they've made, Ron breaks the silence.

"I love it when you come in me."

Percy laughs, rubbing his head into the chest he's lying on.

-------------------------------

The third, fourth, fifth and sixth time happen inside the bedroom with Ron withering underneath Percy screaming his name. Or on top pinching his bitten and bruised nipples as he rides him.

Percy has never complained.

-----------------------------

It was one of the days that Percy insinuated the contacts.

Sitting at the kitchen table eating take out that Percy brought in with him just as Ron Apparated into the apartment. Sitting down and eating it as Percy suddenly puts his almost finished down and gets up to kneel in front of Ron's chair.

Fully aware that Ron wouldn't stop eating until it's all gone he moves the chair back so that he has room, taking down the zip and unbuttoning the jeans that he finds so ugly.

Ron stopped wearing actual underwear about three days ago, so it makes Percy's job more easy as he greedily takes in Ron's greatly endowed cock.

It still surprises Percy that Ron's somewhat bigger than he is even though he's always considered himself pretty big.

Still he takes in the 'very' interested arousal in his mouth. Tasting the tangy taste he's come to associate greatly with Ron.

Bobbing his head up and down as Ron starts to choke on his food.

When Ron leans back and Percy swallows the precome squeezing the bollocks, then tonguing the slit as he nibbles slightly on the head of the engorged cock. Then taking it all back in and humming in the back of his throat.

Then he's swallowing all of it.

Some of it dribbles down his chin and slides slowly down his throat. The small pop of the softened cock falling from the bruised white stained lips.

They don't even bother with the bedroom as Percy goes to sit in the chair and gestures for Ron to get up, as he does he takes the rest of his pants off. While watching Percy undo his and take out his cock.

Straddling Percy's hips he lifts his arms as Percy reaches up to take off the orange shirt.

He leans down before Percy latches his attack on his sensitive nipples and takes in the taste of his semen in that hot mouth as he takes off the glasses that kept getting his pube hairs stuck in them.

There is a soft moan as Ron shifts his hips so that he's able to lift his body to stick his arse in the air. Breaking off the kiss.

"Accio, K-Y…" Ron finds it funny that Percy has this attachment for the Muggle Lubrication.

He slowly uncaps the tube and offers it to Percy. Percy shakes his head. The brown eyes are on fire and the cheeks are red with harsh arousal. His breathing gets even more erratic as he's forced to hold Ron's weight as the younger red head moves is hand behind his back and moving the fingers in his arse.

Scissoring them in the tight hole that finds itself abused quite often these days. Ron starts to groan and Percy tenses with impatience. Finally snapping as Ron arches his back to impale himself more on his own fingers…

Moving to roughly pull Ron's hand out from behind him and grabbing the hips so that he's in line with the arsehole that's he's very acquainted with, he thrusts up and cries out when that heat surrounds him. Ignoring Ron's softly pained "OH!".

He thrusts up hard and pushes down Ron's hips as Ron's instinctually moves back up.

Ron screams slightly as Percy crashes brutally into his prostate.

The rhythm is all over the place.

The chair underneath them is making scraping noises against the floor as it finds itself shifted…

They don't break apart even as they both reach that point where everything boils away and their cries aren't heard by their temporarily deaf ears…

Then as they finally find that point of completeness they are roughly thrown to the floor by the chair that tilted back too far…

In the moments that follow they both become hyper aware of the fact that they aren't the only ones in the apartment and aren't the only ones who were crying…

"--NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT AGAIN!"

"--MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL UNTAINTE--"

"-- AND LOCK THE FUCKIN' DOOR!"

"YOU 'HAVE' A BEDROOM!"

-------------------------------

"So Percy, Ron's told me that you've finally accepted a position at the Ministry again." The Head of the Auror Department smiles at him making conversation.

Percy smiles back politely.

"Well they've been bothering me for about the last three years, so I suppose a second shot at it wouldn't hurt."

A snort from the other end of the table could be heard.

"As if. The only reason you agreed is because Ron would refuse to put out otherwise." George never really knew subtlety.

"Hey!" Came the protesting cry from right beside Percy.

"George you know that the real reason is because Percy's always gone otherwise." Molly Weasley gently admonishes from the other side of Percy.

She rubs gently on Percy's arms.

Arthur Weasley starts to ask Percy what he plans to start doing first.

"Well Father, I figure getting Umbridge back as well as Skeeter should be a good start." Percy smirks into his glass of cheap beer. He acquired a taste for it when he was forced to be in Ottawa a couple of months ago.

Everyone else at the table has wine.

It's odd that everyone at the table takes that statement seriously really.

But then again Percy doesn't lie.

-----------------------

A/N: I've wanted this as a oneshot.

A long oneshot.

Also I fast forwarded the ending by a couple of years. Lets just say that those years were the ones that the Weasley's needed to come to turns with the changed (real?) Percy and the whole Ron/Percy aspect.

Hermione?

She never really existed. At all.


End file.
